1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to audio processing technologies, and particularly to an audio processing method using an electronic device
2. Description of Related Art
To protect the rights of owners of audio content such as music, watermarking technologies can be used to embed secret data of the owners in the frequency domain of an audio signal, thus providing proof of ownership of the audio content. However, a great number of operations, such as fast Fourier transformation (FFT) operations, are needed to embed the secret data in the frequency domain, which is inefficient. In addition, the secret data may be encoded as a pseudo-random sequence used to guide the modification of each magnitude or phase component of the frequency domain, and an ad hoc (“on-the-fly”) decoding process can adversely affect the acoustic quality of the audio signal. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.